justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:U1
About the video The video is a fake, and there is quite a bit of evedence to support it. Rico, is dreesed wierdly, that is because it is hacked or been modded, When he is hacking the terminal to access the doors, it just comes up with a weird form of symbols possibly PC (but I couldn't tell as my computer won't let me zoom in or anything) and instead of hacking or whatever it normally says, it says pirateage, And the gold statues, since they have no feet, they were probaly never meant to be there in the first place, that point there also does point to hacking as a hacker would want to show people the submarine again, and make it look a bit more impressive but could not get a staute without the feet, oltherwise a base would come with it as well, and were are the flak cannons, they should still be there. And that is why it is fake, also since it's the only video of it on youtube, isn't that a bit more supicious? Middleton83 12:06, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :It's a french language verson PC game. And yes, there's two mods in the video - Ricos clothing and the ability to fly. :It is likely that the sub is a mod too, but the article doesn't say that it's real. If there's a mod this awesome, it's worth a mention, but unfortunately there doesn't appear to be any mod sites that have it. There's only that one vdeo. GMRE 14:01, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::The video is Probably fake but you can actually get into the submarine after completing the game as i have found it myself recently. Video link. 09:41, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I have used nearly all of those mods myself and you can spawn the U1 with zxz's blackmarket mod the version spawned with the mod has feetless statues and the same turrets and is exactly the same overall :::My point being is that you can easily spawn the U1 and you don't have to be a "hacker" -_- [[User:Lucan07|'Lucan'07]]''Talk'' 23:43, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes But as you can see in the video i posted above i got into the U1 in mercenary mode without any mods. :::: 09:41, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Doesn't mean I believe you. [[User:Lucan07|'Lucan'07]]''Talk'' 09:43, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Please explain what you mean by " Doesn't mean I believe you." :::::: 10:17, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::::It means that he doesn't believe you. The odd thing is that the U1 in the mission does have 2 Sentry guns just under the sides of the tower, but they can never be seen. I heard them when I was walking on top of the U1 and they started shootng. I'm guessing they were meant to be on the walls, but they must have been glitched, or partly removed, to not make the game too difficult. GMRE (talk) 15:36, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Trivia It's quite possible the lake does drain via an underground river, look up lake Titicaca which does drain to another lower altitude lake, the size is hard to evaluate and would suggest a massive bit of underground engineering of locks to both reinforce and straighten the channel and permit passage of such a massive vehicle on the scale of the Panama canal... Just musing about it, as there doesn't need to be any real world explanation. CeriCat (talk) 13:52, July 5, 2015 (UTC)' :The U1 did literally come up through the ice but there is no evidence to support an underground river (considering missiles are being fired at you the entire time and you have no time to explore it anyway) Anonymous230385 (talk) 14:52, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::There's nothing big enough for the U1 in reality, but you guys wouldn't believe some old military projects that are still semi-classified. Example this one in Sevastopol (now a museum). Switzerland and east Prussia are said to have large underground factories and towns. Helsinki (finland) is said to have nearly as much space under ground as on ground and they're still expanding it. China is bragging with an "underground great wall". All these projects and more are much bigger than anything imagined by Bond villains. GMRE (talk) 16:49, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Well then again its not every day you see a giant satellite dish rise out of a artificial lake anyway Anonymous230385 (talk 17:08, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::The dish didn't rise. It was the lake that got drained. And large bodies of water have been made and drained before. Tho not that quickly. In Russia there's an entire sea that was dried up. It's now a desert with a bunch of rusty ships in it and in China they made a giant dam that flooded thousands of small settlements, dinosaur bones, 1000+ year old temples and more. GMRE (talk) 18:02, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::As I said I was merely musing as the ability to build anything on that scale exists and it is definitely possible from an engineering viewpoint just incredibly difficult to see anyone attempting it (cost bein an obvious issue as the deeper you're working the more expensive it is per m^3 moved), the Suez canal and the Panama canal with it's locks are difficult enough for people to comprehend the work that is involved (Panama took around 30 years to complete the first stage and it's beening expanded right now), there's over 20 metres difference in sea levels from the Pacific to Atlantic sides hence the need for locks to adjust the height of vessels travelling it. There's a reason we consider it one of the great wonders of the modern world. CeriCat (talk) 07:03, July 7, 2015 (UTC)